


Caught in the Act

by SerenaJones



Series: Six Couples Arc 2 [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation Interruptus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenaJones/pseuds/SerenaJones
Summary: Six one-shots, all too short to be posted on their own, but with the same theme.
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Yami Bakura, Honda Hiroto | Tristan Taylor/Otogi Ryuuji | Duke Devlin, Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto, Kaiba Mokuba/Kaiba Noa, Marik Ishtar/Yami Marik, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Series: Six Couples Arc 2 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845037
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Caught in the Act

Kaiba unbuttoned his jacket.

Why was that damn mutt so God damn sexy!

His cock was throbbing. He only had a few minutes to ease the pressure before the uncouth boy returned to the classroom from emptying the trash.

He opened his belt and his zipper. One hand slipped inside his briefs as the other went up, under his shirt.

He imagined a blonde head between his thighs. A Brooklyn accent moaning as he sucked. As the vision inspired him, his hand began stroking quickly. His fingers pinched and rolled each nipple in turn.

I can’t take this anymore. If I don’t fuck him soon, I think I will simply spontaneously combust.

His grip tightened, his arm ached.

So close, so close, so….

“Holy fuck!” Jounouchi shouted. “Dude!”

His voice triggered Kaiba’s orgasm. He sprayed cum across Jounouchi’s desk. Then he dropped into his classmate’s seat.

“You exhaust me, mutt,” the executive groaned.

“Did you just blow the wad on my desk then bitch at me?”

Kaiba ignored the question. “Not enough,” he sighed, primarily to himself.

“Wait.” Jounouchi closed the classroom door. They were the last people there, but he felt better with it closed. “Are you into me?”

Kaiba looked at him. “My, aren’t we clever. Only took two entire semesters and an act of public humiliation.”

“Seriously? You are into me?”

“What finally gave me away? The unbearable sexual frustration driving me to relieve myself?”

“Dude, I only get, like, half of what you say, ‘k? Just gimme a break. Do you like me, yes or no?”

“No, I do not like you. You are crass, barely literate, crude, loud and annoying. That said, however, you arouse lust in me to a degree that I have never known prior.”

“You don’t like me, you just wanna bang me?”

Seto gestured to the mess on the desk and his already reborn erection.

“Ok. Cool.” Jounouchi grinned. “I just wish I’d known. I would have jacked off on your face instead of your picture.

#####

The footage was a little blurry, but clear enough. There was no sound, but Ryou’s reluctance and embarrassment were easy to see.

Finally, he dropped his hand and began rubbing himself through his pants.

Bakura mirrored the video.

The video was nice. Bakura could see on the boy’s face when it was starting to feel good. And the little twitch, the first telltale sign that he wanted to play with his nipples too. Bakua waited until Video Ryou slipped his hand - ordered to by Cameraman Bakura - under his shirt.

He fast forwarded to Ryou dropping his shorts. You couldn’t tell in the footage, but Ryou’s dick was actually pretty. A beautiful, dark pink mushroom of -

“BAKURA!” Ryou’s voice almost killed his nut.

“Chill, babe! I’m almost there!”

“I am terribly sorry about this,” Ryou said.

“It’s cool, babe,” Bakura said as another voice responded, “Perhaps we should wait outside.”

Ryou’s boss. Bakura had forgotten about that. He might be mad enough to spank me.

The thought set him off.

#####

“Cuff me, officer,” Otogi moaned, “I’ve been bad.”

In his fantasy, the handcuff was locked, not just closed.

“Punish me with that great big night stick.”

The dildo in the chair wasn’t Honda, but it would have to do until ‘Officer Friendly’ got home from training.

He bounced up and down, Honda’s spare uniform flapping unbuttoned, his police hat slipping as Otogi tried to build up speed.

“Yes, Officer, Yes! Get rough!”

“Ok,” Honda said, closing the front door. “Possession of stolen property, impersonating an officer? I guess you’re resisting.” He dropped his bags. “I’m gonna have to make the punishment fit the crime.”

#####

It was an old photo. Marik, dressed as a pharaoh for the high school culture festival. It was Malik’s favorite. Not simply because Marik looked like a god, which he did.

It was because it was taken the day they first made love.

Malik was dressed as Cleopatra, and the two of them gave a presentation on Egypt. They spent most of the day posing for pictures and explaining that the ancients were obsessed with life, not death.

Then after, Marik led him back to the storage shed behind the gym.

They kissed. Passionately. Marik whispered how he wished he were Ptolemy. How he would take Cleopatra in his arms. How he would make love to her. How he would fill her with a flood as fertile as the Nile.

“You jacking off like that has got to be the hottest thing I have ever seen,” Marik said softly.

Malik jumped, not expecting his lover’s voice. He looked away, embarrassed to be caught in such a position. That old photo always aroused those kinds of needs.

“Don’t stop.” Marik sat behind him and whispered in Malik’s ear. “Don’t stop, my queen. Let me see the strength of your desire.”

Malik closed his eyes. In the shed, in the past, Marik touched him gently, stroked him firmly. Probed him, making him moan and gasp. Making him burst and cry out.

Then Ptolemy parted Cleopatra’s deserts and made the lions of Egypt roar.

#####

“...ok, Mom! God!” Noah sighed and picked up the phone to see his new boyfriend grinning. “I gotta go.”

“Yeah, I heard.”

“She’s a pain.”

“There are four of you.” Mokuba shrugged. “Look, trust me. In the new parent game, she’s a win.”

“Yeah, I know. I just…” he sighed again.

“Can’t fap in the bath with three sisters?”

Noah turned pink. “Dude! Shut up!”

Mokuba laughed. “Go do the family thing. I’m gonna go do some fapping before Nii-sama gets home.”

“Perv. I’ll call you later.”

He hit the lock button and rolled onto his back. Mokuba’s picture popped up.

Moke-kun was easily the hottest boy in school. Thinking about him and fapping was one of Noah’s favorite pastimes before Mai-okasan moved in with the three holy terrors.

Ok, maybe they weren’t that bad, but a guy of a certain age needed a bit of privacy to -

“Noah,” a soft voice moaned his name deeply.

The teal-haired boy froze.

“Nooo-aaaaaah.” It came again. From the phone.

The screen was locked. No functions appeared to be on. But it moaned his name again, this time accompanied by a distinct sound growing louder.

Fap, fap, fap, fap….

Noah unlocked the screen.

The phone call was still connected.

Mokuba sat in profile, eyes closed, head back, hand on his dick a blur as it stroked.

Noah’s breath caught. It was more erotic than any AV. The hottest guy I know is jerking off while thinking of me. Noah’s own arousal was instant and almost painful.

Mokuba’s eyes opened, and for a moment, their eyes locked. Noah was shock speechless both to be caught watching - and by how sexy his boyfriend looked.

“So cute,” Mokuba panted. His eyes closed again and his head dropped forward.

Abruptly, his intensity changed. He became aggressively committed to finishing.

“Noah. Noah! Nnnnnnnnn- NOAH!”

Several spurts of white goo bubbled up and dripped down Mokuba’s hand. Noah felt his dick jump in sympathy. 

Mokuba looked at the phone again. “God, I wanna fuck you,” he sighed.

“Ok.”

Noah hadn’t meant to say it and Mokuba looked stunned to hear it.

“Noah?”

“...yeah.”

Mokuba pinched his bridge. “I didn’t hang up, did I.”

“...um...no.”

“Ok. I’m just gonna go find a hole to crawl into.”

“Actually,” Noah found himself grinning. “I’d kinda like to watch you do it again.”

#####

Yami picked up the undershirt. Yugi was awful at housework. If Yami didn’t spend some time each day picking up after the boy, their apartment would be a disaster.

The scent of sweat hit the former pharaoh. He sniffed the shirt. Definitely destined for the laundry basket.

Yami sniffed it again. It was a rather musky smell. Masculine. It was odd to think of cute little Yugi as masculine, but the scent was uniquely male.

And distinctly arousing. He wandered into the bedroom, still smelling the shirt. It was gross. Body odors. And yet, Yami could not resist picturing Yugi sweaty from gym class, panting. He began rubbing his cock through his pants.

Yugi, aggressive. It didn’t happen often, but it was incredibly sexy when it did. Usually it was while dueling, but Yami would mind if it happened in the bedroom.

“Oh.” Yugi’s voice seemed to catch. “Oh God. I - uh - should I, uh -”

Yami opened his eyes. Yugi was in the doorway, eyes riveted to his boyfriend’s hand. His face was beet red.

“Just the man I was thinking of.” Yami smiled and tossed the shirt aside.

#####


End file.
